Christmas Wishes
by LusayLu182
Summary: After Sonic dumped Amy, she finds herself snowed in with a grumpy Shadow the hedgehog. Can she get him to start loving Christmas again? Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Lusay: **Hello! Just so you know, I'm not breaking my promise to all you Shadamy fans. I was just getting sick of the other story line, so I decided to finish it off with this. Anywho! Here it is!

_Christmas Wishes_

_Chapter one: Snowed in with Shadow_

"Merry Christmas Sonic!" Amy said happily, giving her hero a hug.

Sonic side-stepped nervously, trying to escape Amy's grasp. "Christmas isn't for another week."

The bubbly pink hedgehog smiled, ignoring Sonic's unusual pessimistic behavior. "Sure. But it's close enough!" She took out the plate she had been hiding. "I made you some cookies!"

Sonic smiled weakly. "That's great Amy." He scratched the back of his head and finally stepped back. "well, it's cold outside. Why don't you come in and warm yourself up?"

She smiled and stepped inside his warmly decorated house. "Thanks Sonic! I think you're starting to get a hang of the whole romance thing."

Sonic sighed. "About that," he started.

"Yeah?" Amy asked, looking into his bright emerald-green eyes.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "Look Amy. I didn't want to tell you this so close to Christmas and all, but I...I don't think this is working out."

Amy gasped, nerely dropping the plate. _Sonic, please don't say what I know you're about to say. _She thought as tears filled her eyes.

"I really wanted to make you happy. But this romance thing really isn't cutting it for me. I'm sorry Amy, but I think it's time to-"

"Why Sonic?" Amy cried, placing the plate on the floor. "I thought you loved me!"

Sonic winced. "Amy...I-"

"Forget it!" Amy sobbed. "i don't wanna hear what you have to say anymore!" She turned around and bolted out the door, not caring that the wind was blowing fiercely. The start of a blizzard. Amy ran blindly toward her house, tears running down her face. Some because of the sharp wind blowing in her face, and some from the sharp pain she felt in her heart. _Sonic how could you? _She thought sadly.

The next thing she knew, snow was falling at terrible amounts and the wind was blowing even harder. _There's no way I can make it home, _The pink hedgehog realised, shivering under her red winter coat. _Who lives around here? _

The closest house was Shadow's, not a cold, shivering, and heartbroken girl's first choice, but she need to get inside. So she trudged through the deepening snow toward his house.

The weather caused a slight delay though, and Amy didn't get to Shadow's door until about an hour later. By then, she was nerely frozen solid. _Shadow, please be home, _she pleaded inwardly as she rang the door bell.

…

_Where am I? _Amy thought, looking around weakly. She seemed to be in someone's house, a dark, gloomy looking place. She was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, covered in blankets. _This must be Shadow's place, _she realised. _I must've passed out or something._

She rose to her feet and looked around for any sign of the ebony hedgehog. Amy walked over to the window and peered out. "Oh my word!" she exclaimed, looking at the large white area.

"There's no point in trying to leave now. The snow's too deep," a dark voice said from behind her.

Amy jumped a bit, but relaxed when she saw it was only Shadow. "Hi Shadow!" she said. "Thanks for helping me out back there. For a minuet, I thought I'd turn into a popsicle!"

"Hmph!" Shadow grunted, crossing his arms. "Guess I'll have to cook for two now. You're hungry, right?"

_Did he completely ignore me? _Amy thought. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry, but I can help you. It's the Christmas season anyway, and you deserve something after helping me."

The black hedgehog merely huffed and stalked off for the kitchen.

Amy sighed, but followed him determinedly. "So...what are we gonna make?" she asked.

Shadow opened the freezer and tossed out a frozen pizza, forcing Amy to catch it before it fell.

"Pizza sounds good," she commented. "I can make us a salad too, if you want."

"Do whatever you want," the hedgehog grumbled, preheating the oven.

Amy placed the pizza on the counter and opened the fridge, searching for the vegetables she needed. "I noticed that you haven't decorated at all," she said, trying to start a conversation. "Have you been too busy to or-"

"I'm not decorating," Shadow said gloomily. "Period."

Amy jerked her head out of the fridge, her arms loaded with veggies. "What?!" She gasped. "Why not?! You have to decorate!"

"No I don't," Shadow argued.

The girl dumped the food on the counter. "You do!" she protested. "Christmas is the best time of the year! What's Christmas without cheery lights and ornaments?"

"I don't like Christmas, Ok?" he said, turning around to glare at her with his crimson red eyes. "Now if you know what's good for you, you'd better shut up and cook."

Amy wasn't phased by his threats. "I'll stop and leave you alone if you tell me why you hate Christmas."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Honestly!" she insisted. "I'll never bother or talk to you again if you tell me. I'll go home as soon as the snow melts a little, and we can forget this ever happened."

Shadow looked at her carefully. He seemed to be thinking it over. "Fine," he muttered. "It's Maria. She used to love it. I can't enjoy it like I used to. She's dead, and I can't celebrate something she loved so much. It's too painful." He bit his lip and looked away.

Amy looked at him sadly. She didn't know much about Maria, other then her being a really close friend of Shadow's. She had died, and apparently, it still bothered him. _Would I be like that if Sonic died? _She thought. _Hmph! I don't need stupid Sonic. He's not important. Right now, I need to help Shadow. _"I'm sure she'd still want you to be happy," she reasoned. "Do you really think she'd want you to suffer your whole life?"

Shadow's eyes moistened. He shook his head. "I need to check on something," he said suddenly. "Keep an eye on the pizza." The he was gone.

Amy sighed. "I'm gonna get you to love Christmas again Shadow," she vowed. "Just watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lusay: HI! I'm back with a new chapter! Before I dive into this...**

_**alienschnitzelblast: **_**Yup! That's right. I'm a Shadaria supporter, and I did already make up something for what Shadow said in Q&A. Why am I writing a new one? Eh. I'm known for getting bored of my ideas pretty quickly, and I just wasn't feeling it anymore. So instead of just abandoning my promise (to me, a story that was never finished was never wrote) I said, "Hey! I can do better at this! I'm gonna try to be more enthusiastic about this!" So yeah, that's why I'm writing a new one. By the way, super big thanks for favoriting me! That's so sweet of you!**

_**bearvalley3365: **_**Thanks for the compliment. And to answer your question, my previous story line was basically the same old boring typical Shadamy story. Amy goes to school, Sonic chooses Sally or does something bad to her, Shadow shows compassion, Amy starts falling for Shadow, Sonic gets pissed off, Lalala! And like I've said in my Q&A, I'm all for being different! So here I am!**

_**Lovesbugsalot: **_**As you can see, there IS another chapter! Yay! **

_**Nebula the Hedgehog: **_**Yep. Sonic is a bit of a jerk. But hey! He did try to give Amy a chance. But I get the feeling he'll be bad to start some drama. Btw, thanks for favorting the story!**

_**aliciathewolf45: **_**Glad you like it! And here's an update!**

_**Guest: **_**I have to admit...I find it kinda cute too. Who can resist poor little Shadow?! Sorry. I was about to go on a huge Shadow rant. Those are hard to control sometimes.**

**And also, thanks to; _Diamond the Cat, Rock D the hedgehog, Agent DJ of Awesomenary Spylnc, Jitenon, WarriorAngelGirl, _and _XsophieBlackRoseX _for favorting and following!**

**I'm not a huge Shadamy fan, so give me a break please! Anywho! Enjoy peoples!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, Shadow, or anyone in this story! :'( Wish I did.**

_Chapter two: Accidents and Arguments_

Amy took the pizza out of the oven and laid it on the counter, removing the oven mitts in the process. She looked around in Shadow's cupboards for a bit, until she found some oregano. She sprinkled the herb over the cheesy delicacy and smiled with satisfaction. The pizza was cooked perfectly and smelled heavenly. And the salad looked as though it was from a painting.

The rose-colored hedgehog set the table carefully, making sure she didn't drop anything. While she worked, her mind thought up a plan. _Ok. In order to help Shadow, first thing I have to do is learn as much about him as I can, _she thought. _That means talking to him. I hope he doesn't get too upset that I broke the deal. _

Amy shivered a bit. She had seen Shadow when he was pissed off, it wasn't very pretty. In fact, it usually ended up being fatal to the victim, or at least, that's what they would want at that point. _I have to do this slowly and carefully, _Amy decided. _Once I find enough about him, I can start to help him. And I only have one week. Great. _

She finished setting the table and looked around. _Shadow hasn't even showed up again. Where could he be? _

"Shadow?" Amy called out softly and timidly. "Shadow, dinner is ready if you wanna come down." Hearing no response, she crept up the stairs, trying to find his location. She wanted to call him again, but for some reason, his house made her feel really uneasy. She rounded a corner in the hall and ran directly into something. The weight of the object caused her to fall on her back, with it on top of her. _Oh no. Shadow's gonna be so mad when he finds out that I knocked over his- _Amy's thought's froze in her tracks when she realised it was _Shadow _she had crashed into. She stared into his deep red eyes with shock, blushing at how close their faces were.

It only lasted a second though. Shadow immediately jumped to his feet, his eyes snapping with anger. "What was that all about?!" he growled.

Amy felt herself quiver under his death glare. If looks could kill, Amy would've died about a million times already. "I-I-I"

"Stop stuttering and tell me why you're snooping around," Shadow ordered, crossing his arms.

Amy took a deep breath, now upset because he was accusing her. "I was not snooping!" She defended, standing up. "I was only looking for you because when I called to say that dinner was ready, you never showed up."

Only a huff was heard from the ebony hedgehog as he rudely brushed past her and marched downstairs.

"You could at least apologize for falsely accussing a poor girl!" Amy yelled after him. _Does he have to be so rude?! He's not the only one having a hard time here! Sonic just dumped me if he cares enough to know! _Thinking about her former blue hero activated the sore spot in her heart. _Why did this have to happen to me? _She asked herself, catching the tear drops that fell from her beautiful face. _The guy I've loved ever since I saw him finally starts dating me, but then he leaves only a month later. Now I'm snowed in with Shadow of all people. That guy can't be nice if his life depended on it. _More tears feel as Amy leaned against Shadow's maroon walls and slid down it slowly, wrapping her arms around her legs once she touched the ground. She didn't allow herself to cry out, it would only result in Shadow getting even angrier.

"What's taking you so long?!" he growled from downstairs. "The pizza is getting cold while you sit up there moping."

Amy sniffed and wiped her glistening green eyes on her red sweater's sleeve. "And what were you doing the whole time I was cooking, huh?" Amy asked, a bit too loudly.

She didn't have time to move or apologize, because Shadow had appeared in fount of her, glaring daggers into her. "Listen up," he said in a low threatening voice. "I didn't want to take you in and have you ruin my life with your love of that pathetic Faker, or this loathsome holiday. But I did. Now you better shut up and do things my way, otherwise you can sit yourself outside and freeze to death for all I care."

Amy blinked in surprise. "Is that what you really think Shadow?" She whispered. "If you hate me so much, why did you help me?"

The Ultimate Lifeform crossed his arms again. "Because I made a promise," he said gruffly. "To help people. Unfortunately, that means you too."

_Promise? _Amy hardly remembered him mentioning a promise the second time they met, on the Space Colony ARK. When she had begged him to help Sonic. That was when she had seen him cry. That was the only time she had seen his so emotional. That, and when he talked about Maria's love of Christmas. "What promise did you make?" She pressed, watching Shadow's expression.

His face changed immediately, and the harsh look in his eyes melted, being replaced with a softer one. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Let's go eat," he said finally, turning around and walking back downstairs.

Little did he know, Amy actually smiled when he left. _Aha! He got the same look in his eye! The promise must have something to do with Maria. Creepy Shadow: 1. Amy Rose: 2._

(A.N. Amy has two points, one from discovering why he hates Chrsitmas, and two, discovering that the promise was linked to Maria.)

**Lusay: The end of the chapter. Sorry for not making it longer, but I'm feeling lazy. Anywho! ****Review! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lusay: Hi-ya! You want some more? Here it is! Quick thing though.**

**bearvalley3365: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! And thanks for saying I'm not lazy! At least I'm writing, right?**

**aliciathewolf45: I'm glad you like the story! Here's a new chapter for you!**

**musicalocelot: NEW REVIEWER! (Throws confetti around) Welcome! Thanks for viewing and reviewing! Here's a chapter for you!**

**And also thanks to: _RegularShowandSonicrulez1, musicalocelot, we are as one, Swagiegirl, _and _tati 1 200 _for following and favoriting. I love you all!**

**Here you go peoples! Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_Chapter three: Regrets_

Somewhere not too far from the dark and dreary home of Shadow the hedgehog, a certain blue hedgehog was running around as fast as he could in the deep snow. _What if something happened to her? It started almost right after she left! There's no way Amy coulda made it back to her house! _The realization sent a shiver down Sonic's back. "Amy, I never ment to hurt you like this," he murmured. "Please be Ok. Please."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, hoping and praying that she'd pick up. He had tried calling everyone between his and Amy's houses. No one had seen or heard from her. "You have reached Amy Rose. I'm sorry to say that I'm not available at the moment, but if you leave your name and number, I'll call you back ASAP!"

Sonic hung up in defeat. It could mean two things. She was ignoring him purposely, or she was under this snow. _No! She has to be Ok! If she's not...then...I'll never be able to forgive myself...I'm so sorry Amy._

…

Amy's eyes grew wide as she checked the caller ID on her cell. _Sonic? He's calling me?_ She wondered. She glanced at Shadow, who seemed really upset that the phone was ringing in the middle of his dinner. She sighed and pressed "quiet" slipping the phone back into her pocket.

"Who may I ask was that?" her host asked with annoyance.

"Sonic," the girl murmured softly.

"Hmph," Shadow grunted. "Why didn't you answer? You're in love with the Faker, aren't you?"

She nodded mutely, not wanting to explain anything. "I just didn't want to bother your diner," she said sweetly.

"Uh..."

Amy stood up, cleared away the few dishes and set them in the sink, washing them quickly. _Why would Sonic call me? _She wondered. _He probably hates me now! Why wouldn't he? Why else would he want to break up with me?_ A tear fell from her face, but she brushed it off quickly. There was no point letting Shadow see her cry anyway. _Why does life have to be so confusing? _

Once she was done with the dishes, she wandered into the livingroom where Shadow was, glaring at the Tv instead of watching it. "It will be warmer tomorrow," he said, before Amy even knew he noticed her. "You'll be able to go home then."

"Oh," was all she could say. To be honest, she didn't want to go home and be all alone, not that Shadow made good company. "So...where will I sleep tonight?"

"In the guest room," he said without turning to her. "Hope you aren't afraid of the dark, because I'm not going to sleep with you."

_On second thought, there's no place like home._

**Lusay: Consider that a "mini chapter" I really don't feel like writing more. :P LAZY ME! Does anyone think Shads and Ames are getting closer, or is it just floating at the same place? Review and tell me what you think! Peace out peoples!**


End file.
